Many downhole well bore tools require to be activated when located downhole at the required location or depth. There are many systems available, which may be utilized to perform such actuation, and may include downhole motors, piston arrangements or the like. However, it is sometimes the case that such systems require to be powered or carefully monitored and controlled from surface level to ensure reliable and correct operation. This therefore required relatively complex arrangements of conduits and power cables and the like to be run from surface level to the required depth.
Simplified arrangements, therefore, of downhole tool actuation are desirable in the art.